Harry Potter and The Prodigal DigiDestiny
by sithlorde1988
Summary: Taking place in post DH times, Harry and 9 other unsuspeceting Muggles are drawn into the adventure of their lives when Voldemort returns. Digimon/Harry potter crossover. Also this is my first fanfic so I hope its good. Please feel free to read and review
1. The DigiAdventure Begins

Harry Potter And The Prodigal Digi-Destiny

Chapter 1:The Digi-Adventure Begins

Once, long long ago, there echoed a tale held` dearly by the royal family of Confuctia. A tale that told of ten courageous youths who united

together to defeat a great evil. This is that tale...a tale which begins on a bright and clear midsummer day right in the middle of Downtown

Chico, of all places...........

"Hey, Daniel, long time no see man." Josh said in a very friendly voice to Daniel after he had found a table and sat down with him. "Yes it has,

hasn't it?" Daniel said nostalgically. Just then a pair of bright lights shot through the adjacent window and into Joshua and Daniel's

outstretched hands. Little did either of them know however, that at that same time, eight others were receiving the same surprise that they

were. When Josh opened his hand, the lights changed into what looked like cell phones which only had a handful of buttons. "Josh, what color

is your handheld?" Daniel asked Josh after looking at his own. "Mine's red and black, and yours?" Josh said. "Mine's yellow and silver." Daniel

replied. Just then,

a red and a yellow light appeared, sucked up Josh and Daniel, and disappeared. A few hours later, after finally being released from the lights,

Joshua opened his eyes and looked up to realize they werent even in Chico anymore. When he looked over to check on Daniel, he found out to

his surprise that he was gone. Josh, however, was by no means alone. Upon looking around, Josh became aware of what looked like a small

frightened hedgehog observing him from some nearby bushes. "It's okay, little guy. Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you." Josh said in a

deep reassuring voice. The hedgehog hesitated for a moment, then after seeing the object in Josh's hand, came out of hiding. "Sorry to be

rude, but your name wouldn't happen to be Joshua, would it?" the hedgehog asked. "Yes it would, and you are?" Joshua replied. "Oh, I see.

SO you are the one who is meant to be my human partner. My name is Curlamon. I am whats called a Digimon. My duty is to protect you and be

your friend. Well met, Joshua." Curlamon said. "Hey, Curlamon, you wouldn't happen to have noticed any other humans like me come through

this way, would you?" Joshua asked Curlamon hopefully. "Sorry to say, but you are the only human I've seen in quite a while...no, scratch that.

I did see a human land here with you, but then a yellow light engulfed him and carried him off." Curlamon answered. "Thanks, that helps a lot.

That was probably my friend Daniel." Josh said to Curlamon. "Say, Curlamon, you wouldn't happen to know what this is, would you?" Josh

asked Curlamon as he showed him the object in his left hand. "Why, that is a Digivice, but those havent been seen the battle of two worlds

where the original Digidestined battled with and ultimately destroyed Apocalymon, but yours is a different type indeed." Curlamon said.

"Actually, your digivice reminds me a lot of the ones used by the godfather/godson team of Sirius Black and Harry Potter. At this point, it's still

unknown if they are even still alive. Could it be you and I are meant to be one of the operative units of the new generation of DATS?" Curlamon

thought out loud. "I have no idea." Josh replied. _This is really bizarre. One second, I'm sitting in Domino's Pizza ready to have lunch with Daniel, the _

_next I'm in the middle of nowhere. Can this Digimon help me find Daniel? _Joshua thought to himself. "Well then, with all the pleasantries aside,

you and I should probably head up to the Confuctian Memorial Temple just up ahead. I'm picking up signals from what seem to be other

Digivices there, six of them to be exact." Curlamon said to Joshua. "Yes, we should. We've got no reason to just be sitting around here

anyway." Joshua replied. So they did just that, and after about three hours of conversationless walking, they reached what looked to be a

giant brick mansion. "Well, here we are. The Confuctian Memorial Temple is dead ahead." Curlamon said. The two then headed up to the

temple, completely unprepared for who was waiting for them inside. "Joshua, is that you?" asked a taller looking male from in the back of the

room. "Jesse? How on earth did you end up here? Oh,great, now Ma's gonna kill me if she finds out that you're gone." Josh said, rolling his

eyes in annoyance as he spoke. "I dunno, this handheld came to me through your bedroom window, and sucked me up in a greenish light."

Jesse replied. After getting a better view of the room at large, Josh realized that he recognized everyone in the room. "Christine, Steven, Ron,

and Tim are all here too, Jesse?" Josh asked Jesse, thunderstruck. "Yup, and they have these handhelds as well. Christine appeared in an

aquamarine light, Steven appeared in a black light, Ron appeared in a silver light, and Tim here appeared in a white light." Jesse answered.

"Wow, so we all have the same kind of Digivices, which are what your handhelds are, guys. But why havent any of you got a Digimon with u,

but I do?" Josh asked the room at large, but it was Ron who answered, "We only just landed here like two or three minutes ago." "Oh. I see,"

Josh replied. "Josh, I sense Digimon approaching our position." Curlamon said to Josh. "Good, that'll probably be these guys' partner Digimons

then." Josh said, and sure enough as he said it, the first of the Digimon arrived and walked over to Jesse. The Digimon resembled what looked

like a stripped down car standing on its rear tires. "Hello, so you must be Jesse. My name is Jaguamon." the car-like Digimon said to Jesse, and

as he stepped out into the light, Josh noticed that half of him was green and the other half was red. Just then the next Digimon appeared and

walked over to Ron. This digimon bore a strong resemblance to a field rat. "You must be Ron. My name is Revixmon." the field-rat Digimon said.

Then the next two digimon walked in and walked over to Christine and Steven in that order. The first one, a rabbit-looking Digimon, said, "So

you're Christine. My name is Kerumon." the rabbit-looking Digimon said. Then the Digimon next to Steven, a Digimon that resembled a dog,

stood up and said, "So then, I take it your name is Steven. My name is Chiuamon." Chiuamon said. The last Digimon then entered the room and

walked over to Tim. "Cool, so you're Tim. My name is Confuschimon." Confuschimon said. "So, now that all six of us has met our partners, we

can figure out our next plan of attack. It's weird though, but i thought there were supposed to be four more of us. I guess not, though. Oh,

well." Curlamon said. "So i guess this means we're the new generation of Digi-Destined." Joshua said to the room at large. "It sure seems that

way to us."the Digimon all replied. Just then, a loud BOOM!!!! outside caught their attention. "What the deuce is that?" asked Joshua.


	2. Awakening of Emblemes and New Allies

Chapter 2:Awakening of Emblems and New Allies

"I don't know, Josh." Curlamon replied. "Let's all go check it out then." Josh said, and so all of them went to investigate. When they got

outside, a big wooden golem looking Digimon attacked them. "Ah, that's Slagmon, a champion level magma digimon." Josh read aloud from the

information screen of his Digivice. "Champion level, huh? Do you think we should Digivolve?" said Curlamon. "Yeah, good idea. Do that." Josh

replied, nonplussed. He and the other childeren then took out their Digivices and held them up to the sky and then six colored lights appeared

around each Digimon, red for Curlamon, green for Jaguamon, silver for Ravixmon, turquise for Carumon, black for Chiuamon, and white for

Confuschimon. The lights then surrounded each of the Digimon. "Curlamon digivolve to.........Espixmon!"cried the newly digivolved Espixmon.

"Jaguamon digivolve to.........Ferrarmon!" cried Ferrarmon. "Carumon, digivolve to.........Energimon!" cried Energimon. "Ravixmon, digivolve

to........Scaybymon!"cried Scaybymon. "Chiuamon, digivolve to.........Dachsumon!"cried Dachsumon. "Confuschimon, digivolve

to........Yingyangmon!" cried Yingyangmon. "Now that you are all Digivolved, attack!!!" the children shouted in unison. "Leaf Ninja Star!" cried

Espixmon. "Turbine Rush!" cried Ferrarmon. "10k Volt Shocker!" cried Energimon. "Flying Fang Thrust!" cried Scaybymon. "Rabid Rampage!"

cried Dachsumon. "Oriental Bomb!" cried Yingyangmon. The combined strength of the attacks was powerful enough to knock Slagmon off the

face of the adjacent cliff, causing him to fall to his apparent doom. "Whew, that was a close one. Way to go, guys!" Joshua called to the

Digimon after watching Slagmon fall until he couldnt see him anymore then turning around and walking back to the group. "Now then, let's try

to find a way back home, guys." Josh said to the other children. "Fools! You thought it was that easy to defeat me? Slag Blasts!" Slagmon cried,

having just climbed back up. "What? But how did you survive?" Josh asked. "Simple, I held onto branches after vanishing from sight." Slagmon

replied. The force of the Slag Blasts caused all six Digimon to take immeasurable damage, thus resulting in their De-Digivolving to their rookie

forms. The kids then grabbed their partners and ran, all except for Joshua of course. "What the hell? How can you call yourself an honorable

Digimon after attacking such defenseless kids like us?" Joshua asked Slagmon angrily. Just then, a bright red symbol appeared on both of

Joshua's hands. "What's this?" Josh wondered out loud. "NO! This cannot be! The Embleme of Honor has been awoken!" Slagmon cried out

disbelievingly. "That's right! Now it's time for me and my partner to show you honor by defeating you!" Joshua cried as he clapped his hands

together. Then, a really bright red light consumed Curlamon, causing him to become Espixmon, then it intensified. "Josh, I don't believe it! Your

sense of honor has activated ur Embleme! Now I can digivolve again!" Espixmon said. "Espixmon, digivolve to..........................Kappamon!" cried

the newly digivolved Kappamon. "Time to die, Slagmon! Kappa Spear!" cried Kappamon. The force of the icy spear that came forth impaled

Slagmon. "NO! How can this be? I'm melting, I'm me....lt...i....n...................uhhhh" he cried as he dissapated and turned to a digiegg which then

flew off. "Wow, impressive. Slagmon is defeated!" said a voice from the shadows. Then two forms emerged from the shadows: one human and

one Digimon. "Ginny? What are you doing here?" asked Josh in surprise. "See for yourself!" she replied. "Hello, nice to meet everyone. I am

Gacolmon, Ginny's partner Digimon." the Digimon standing next to Ginny said. "Wow, you're digidestined too? Cool. Hey, you should join us."

Josh said. "That's why I'm here." Talara replied. "OK, now that that's settled, let's figure out where we should go next." Joshua said to the

group. "On my way here, I detected the signal of another Digivice on Pedea Ridge." "OK, so our new destination is Pedea Ridge." Joshua said.

The group then headed there, only to be in for a surprise when another Digimon attacked them. "So you are the Digidestined. My name is

Megadramon, and it is my priveledge to destroy you all here and now," Megadramon said maliciously. "Oh yeah? We'll see about that!

Curlamon, prepare to digivolve!" Joshua said. "Not so fast! Mega Pulse!" Megadramon said as he blasted Josh's digivice out of his hand and

into the woods nearby. "Damn. Come on, Curlamon, let's go find that Digivice." Josh said, then he and Curlamon ran into the woods to look for

the digivice. "How dare you attack my friend and try to destoy his partner? I came to find him because I promised him we'd see each other

again, and I've been committed to fulfilling that promise!!" Ginny shouted at Megadramon, which then triggered a powerful beam of brown light

to shine down and consume Gacolmon. "Gacolmon, Digivolve!!!!" shouted Ginny as she made to raise her digivice to the sky only to lower it as

she noticed two brown marks on her hands. "What is this? The Embleme of Commitment is awakened? Impossible!" cried Megadramon. "Is it?"

cried Ginny as she clapped her hands togther, causing the brown light to grab Gacolmon. "Gacolmon digivolve to............Chrizalimon!" "Wow

Ginny, your Embleme has given me an even greater power! I can Digivolve again!" cried Chrizalimon. "Chrizalimon digivolve

to...........................Syramon!!!"cried the newly digivolved Syramon. "Syramon, show this infidel the full extent of your powers!" Ginny shouted.

"With pleasure. Crowing Mauler!" With that, Syramon leapt forward and plunged a skinny but pointy arm straight into Megadramon's chest.

"NOOOOOO, this cannot be! Me, lose to a girl? This cannot be happen.............BOOOOM!!"Megadramon shouted as he exploded then turned

into a Digiegg which flew off. Just then, Josh and Curlamon came back out of the woods with Josh's Digivice in hand."What happened to

Megadramon?" Josh asked, perplexed. "I took care of him." Ginny answered. "How?" asked Joshua. Ginny took out her digivice and showed

Joshua the newly added Embleme she'd awakened. "Huh, so now two of these 'Emblemes' have been awakened." Joshua mused. "Oh yeah,

what happened to the Digivice we were tracking?" Joshua asked the others. "You mean this???" echoed a voice from in the shadows on

Joshua's right. Then a human and a Digimon appeared. "Eli? Is that you? I haven't seen you in ages. How did you get all the way here and find

us?" Joshua asked Eli in surprise. "Yes, it's me, and I found you by using this." Eli responded as he pulled out his own digivice. "I remember

landing here after being sucked up by a turquoise light." Eli said. "Hello, I'm Keramon, Eli's partner Digimon." Keramon said. "Hey guys, I'm

getting a Digimon reading, and it's a BIG one. Could it be that the legends that told of a group of five mega level digimon were true?" Tim asked

the group at large, but it was Josh who answered. "Not likely, but it can't hurt to have a sentry to spy on the situation. Espixmon, Recon Mode

A-8 Alpha!" Josh told Espixmon. "Roger!" Espixmon replied before vanishing in a giant dust cloud. "SO, you are the humans who have violated

our sacred gorge!" cried a voice from the adjacent clearing. Everyone hurried toward the sound of the voice. "Muahahahahahahaha, fools! You

have wandered into my trap! Hear my name and tremble before you plunge to your doom! I am WarSeadramon, the alternate Ultimate form of

Seadramon. You shall all die!" WarSeadramon said. "OH YEAH??? YOU'LL HAVE TO GO THROUGH US FIRST!!!" cried two Ultimate level digimon

who burst through the bushes. "Go, GranKuwagamon! Giga Scissor Claw!" cried the nearer of the two voices, which was a man's. "Help him

out, Eaglemon, Harpy's Feather Purge!" cried the other voice, this one a female's. The two attacked fused into one, which was strong enough

to blast WarSeadramon into oblivion. "Hermione? Daniel?? Is it really you guys? And how did you get here?" Jesse asked, shocked. "I thought

Joshua told you. I arrived here with him inside of a yellow beam of light, just as Hermione here was dropping out from inside of a purple light."

Daniel explained to the group at large. "Say, where is Josh?" Daniel asked. "WarSeadramon captured him to offer up to the Fearsome Five, who

are supposed to be a group of Mega Level Digimon." Jesse answered, but just then a roar of sound from just behind him drowned his reply out.

"Remember Me? Super River of Power!" WarSeadramon cried as he fired a massive beam of icy water straight at the two stunned Ultimates.

The force of the blast instantly reduced the both of them back to their rookie forms:Hawkmon and Kunemon. "HOW DARE YOU???" cried Jesse,

Eli, and Ron in anger as green, turquoise, and silver symbols appeared on Jesse, Eli, and Ron's hands respectively. "No, it cant be. You've

awakened the Emblemes of Discretion, Loyalty, and Humility??? Impossible!" cried WaruSeadramon. "No, It's not!" Eli cried. "Keramon,

digivolve!" "Keramon, digivolve to....Chrysalimon!" cried Chrysalimon as the turquoise light consumed him. "Eli, your power has given me even

greater energy! I can Digivolve!" "Chrysalimon, Digvolve to! ...................................................... ..... .. ....Infermon!" cried Infermon. "Chiuamon

digivolve to......Dachsumon!" The silver light then consumed Dachsumon. "Ron, your emblem has given me even greater power! I can now

Digivolve to the next level!!! DACHSUMON DIGIVOLVE TO! ...... ....... ...... ... .. . ......... .. .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . ..........................

Rotwylmon!" cried Rotwylmon. "Jesse, I feel a great energy coming from the Embleme you awoke. I can digivolve twice with it!" "Jaguamon

Digivolve to...Ferrarmon!" Ferrarmon cried. "Jesse, your discretion has given me even more power! I can Digivolve!" "FERRARMON, DIGIVOLVE

TO........................................................................................................................................................................................Chevymon!" cried

Chevymon. "Let's get him, guys." said Chevymon to Infermon and Rotwylmon. "Rev Roll!" cried Chevymon. "Rabid Fang Thrust!" cried

Rotwylmon. "Spider Shooter!" cried Infermon. The three attacks melded into one to create a funnel effect which then sucked up WarSeadramon

and threw him off into the distance, but not before he had time to shout, "I'll have my revenge on you all!" Then he flew off. "Hmm, so now 5 of

our Emblemes have been awakened and we've found a total of 9 allies. Is that all of us?" Josh thought out loud. "No. After I landed I picked up

the signal from one more digivice out by the Suicide Mesas." answered Daniel, much to Joshua's surprise.


	3. Mr Potter, I Presume

Chapter 3- Mr. Potter, I Presume

"I see, so I guess our next destination is the Suicide Mesas, but before that, we need to wait for Espixmon to return from recon." Joshua said.

Just then, Espixmon returned in a cloud of smoke from his recon. "So, how did it go?" Joshua asked Espixmon. "It was pretty good, other than

having to run for my life when I ran into one very angry and battered WaruSeadramon, who nearly gave me away by shooting the bush I was

hiding in. Luckily, I'd just moved to another bush, and he didn't see me. So I used some smoke pellets to stun him, and escaped." Espixmon

said. "OK, that's good. Now our mission is to head out to the Suicide Mesas." Joshua said. "Suicide Mesas, did you say?" echoed a vaguely

familar sounding malevoice from somewhere on Joshua's right. "Yes,you're right, I did. And you are?" "Those whoknow me refer to me as many

things, most notably as The Boy Who Lived." "Wait, if that's true, then you can only be Harry Potter!" Joshua said in disbelief. " Yes, thats

correct. I am indeed Harry Potter. And this is my partner Digimon, Hedwigmon." Harry replied. "Well met, Harry." Joshua said. "I'm Joshua, and

this is my Digimon, Curlamon." Joshua said to Harry. "I do have one question,though. How are you and Hedwigmon able to be partners if you

dont have a Digivice?" Joshua asked Harry. "Quite frankly, Joshua, I don't feel you're ready to learn that information and onlywhen the time is

right will you truly see for yourself whether or not I have a Digivice." Harry answered Joshua. "Now then, if you don't mind, kindly go gather

your friends and bring them here so we can have proper introductions before I guide you all to the Mesas. Good day, Joshua." Harry said

before wandering out of the room and further into the shadows, leaving Joshua thoroughly bemused and perplexed as to the meaning of

Harry's words. "Exactly what do you mean by that, Harry?" Joshua asked Harry skeptically. "Oh, you'll see in due course." Harry said as he

continued walking away from a thorougly dumbstruck Joshua."Huh, I wonder what he means by that." thought Joshua to himself after Harry

had vanished from view. "Don't worry, Joshua. He's always like that." came a voice from on Joshua's right. "Oh, it's only you, Curlamon." Joshua

said after looking around for the source of the voice. "But how do you know that Harry is always that way?" Joshua asked Curlamon.

And there you have it, that's all that I have written so far. So tell me what you think in a review, and please be nice about it if you can as again, this is the first time that ive published a fanfic. Anyone interested in helping me out with beta, please feel free to send me a message and let me know. Thanks!

Joshua Barkdoll

P.S.:I hope to have at least 4 or 5 more chapters of this up before New Year's. JB


	4. The Secret of the Emblemes

Chapter 4:Digi-Secrets Revealed

"Well gang, let's get going to meet Harry so he can guide us to the Suicide Mesas." Joshua said to the group. About an hour later, the group

had gather at Harry's private hut. "Well, here's the group all gathered up like I said they'd be. Now it's time for you to lead us to the Suicide

Mesas, Harry." Joshua said to Harry. "Very well then, let us be off!" Harry said. A short while later, they were at the Suicide Mesas. "Now then,

let's split up and look for that Digivice, team!" Joshua said. "Harry and I will be a search group. Steven, you and Christine are a search group.

Ron, you and Tim are a search group. Ginny, you and my little brother Jesse are a search group. Which leaves Eli and Hermione as a search

group." Joshua said to the gathered kids. "Me and Harry will take the river, Jesse and Ginny will take the cliffside, Steven and Christine will take

the grottos, Eli and Hermione will take the caves, and Ron and Tim will take the mountains. Let's go!" Joshua said as the group split off into the

assigned pairs to go search for the missing Digivice. "Excellent, the fools are doing our job for us. Now all we have to do is be there to snatch

up the 10th Digidestined brat and turn him to our side and we'll be invincible!" WaruSeadramon said to the gathered group of Ultimate Digimon.

"Sinduramon, you'll take Potter and the older Barkdoll. Ebonwumon, you'll take the younger Barkdoll and the Weasley girl. Prongmon, you'll

take Stewart and the older Weasley. Megidramon, you'll take Elizalde and Granger. As for me, I'll take Ritter and Miller! Deva Elite, move out

and prepare for ambush!" WaruSeadramon cried out. "Prepare to die, fools!!! Super River of Power!" cried WaruSeadramon as he flew out of

the shadows and launched a full force ice ray at the stunned Carumon and Chiuamon. "What the deuce??? How dare you!!!!" Christine and

Steven cried in unison as aquamarine and black lights appeared from their Digivices and encapsulated Carumon and Chiuamon while at the

same time emblems of the same colors appeared on the back of Christine and Steven's right hands. "Oh, crap. Not the emblems of Commitment

and Discipline!" WaruSeadramon said. "Oh yeah. Digivolve now, guys!" Christine and Steven told their Digimon. "Carumon digivolve

to....Energimon! Christine, the power of your Embleme has given me an even greater strength! I can Digivolve! ENERGIMON, DIGIVOLVE

TO!........................................................................ ................ ................. ............................................. .......... Thumpamon!"cried the newly

Digivolved Thumpamon. "Chiuamon, Digivolve To..............Dachsumon! Steven your Embleme has powered me up to an unbelieveable extent! I

can now digivolve to the next level!!! DACHSUMON DIGIVOLVE TO!...................................... .......................................................

............................... ........... .................. ...... ... .. ....Rotwylmon!!!!" cried Rotwylmon. "Rotwylmon, Thumpamon, attack now!" cried Christine and

Steven. "Right! Rabid Fang Lunge!" cried Rotwylmon. "Jackhammer Kick!" cried Thumpamon. "What the heck? I, WaruSeadramon, leader of the

Deva Elite, fall in defeat? NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO............................poof!" WaruSeadramon cried out before dissapating. "Well done, both of

you!" Steven and Christine said. "Wait a second, look!" Steven said as he suddenly stooped over the nearby bush and after a minute of

digging pulled out a black-and-red Digivice with a grin and showed it to Christine. "This must be the Digivice." Steven said. "Yeah, I think it is."

Christine said. Christine to anyone. Come in." Christine said into her comlink. "Yeah, Joshua here. What's up?" Joshua answered after a minute.

"We've found the Digivice. Repeat, we have found the Digivice." Christine replied. "Excellent. All units return to the entrance to the Mesas and

regroup!" Joshua said into his comlink. "Affirmative. On our way." Ron said. "Us too." Hermione said. "Be right there, bro." Jesse said. "We'll be

there shortly." Tim said. "We'll get there as soon as we can. Be careful, all of you." Christine said. "All right, I'll see everyone there. Joshua out."

Joshua said as the comlink crackled back into silence. A couple of minutes later, Joshua reached the appointed rendevous point, only to find t

hat Christine and Steven were the only ones back. "Hey, good to see you!" Joshua called out to the two of them as he and Harry arrived.

"Yeah. Hey Harry, catch!" Steven shouted to Harry as he tossed the Digivice over. "Whoa. Harry, you okay?" Joshua asked as he turned around

to see Harry's forehead start to flash, then out of nowhere, a lightning bolt shaped mark appeared in the dead center of Harry's forehead and

resonated with the Digivice. "Yeah, I'm fine. I guess this Digivice is meant for me." Harry replied. "In that case I guess that means you're coming

with us, Potter!" roared a very deep and powerful voice from behind them. Everyone turned around and to their surprise, a group of four

Ultimate level Digimon were standing there. "You and your little friends here are coming with us!" cried the wyvern looking Digimon as he

spread his wings to reveal two cages, one of which held Eli, Hermione, Tim, and Ron and the other which held the four kids' partner Digimon

and Digivices. With a flick of the wyvern Digimon's wing the two cages became twelve, one for each kid, digimon, and digivice. "Let's see you

find your precious friends now!" he cried out jubilantly as he scattered the twelve cages across the Digital world. "Remember my name you

fools, cause it will be the last one you ever hear. I am Prongmon and these are Sinduramon, Ebonwumon, and Megidramon. We had a fifth

member, but he was recently dispatched by the Wonder Twins over there." Prongmon said sarcastically as he pointed at Christine and Steven.

"I trust you all knew WaruSeadramon? Well he was our leader until they destroyed him, so now I, Prongmon am the leader of the Deva Elite,

the loyal bodyguards to the Fearsome Five, our beloved masters." Prongmon said. "My master, Gryphasmon, leads the fearsome five. His

second in command, Plesiomon, was WaruSeadramon's master. Sinduramon's master is Hissmon. Ebonwumon's master is Phoenixmon. And as

for Megidramon, his master is called Rubedamon. Together, our masters are the Fearsome Five." Prongmon gloated. "And now, we cannot allow

you to live anymore after having heard all this. So I'm afraid we're gonna have to destroy you." Prongmon said. "Not on your life, you're not,

you rat!" cried Joshua. After he said that, however a swift flicking motion to the back of his head caused him to fall backward over the adjacent

cliff to his seeming doom.


	5. Enter The Fearsome Five

Chapter 5:Enter The Fearsome Five

"Joshua, noooooooo!!!!!!!" cried Jesse and Ginny in unison, at the exact same time that Joshua woke up and grabbed onto an adjacent cliffface

boulder and began to climb up. "Now then, with that punk out of our way, taking you sorry losers out shoudl be nothing more than a simple

task." Prongmon gloated. What Prongmon did not know, however, was that at that exact moment Joshua was nearing the top of the climb to

catch up to his friends. "That's what you think, you second rate hack!" cried out Joshua as he clambered up. "Joshua, you're okay!" cried Jesse

and Ginny. "Yeah, why wouldn't I be? Now what say we give these scurvy curs some payback, fellas?" Joshua asked the other kids. "We're with

you!" cried Jesse, Ginny, Harry, Christine and Steven in unison. The six of them then raised their digivices to the sky, and six beams of light

appeared and encapsulated their partners and then their Emblems started to glow. "What's this? The brats have finally learned how to work

their Emblemes? Inconceivable!" cried Prongmon. "Is it?" shouted Joshua. "Everyone, get ready for a full Digimon attack! Espixmon, free our

friends!" Joshua shouted. "Roger!" cried Espixmon as he burst out of the bush directly behind Prongmon and snatched the keys to the cages

from Prongmon's left wing. "Let's help the others!" Ron said to Hermione, Eli and Daniel after they were freed and reunited with their partners.

Then they crossed the area and rejoined their friends and added their Digivices to those already raised and then Ron's Embleme started to

glow at the same time as the others. The combined glow of the Emblemes melded together to create a brilliant new light which shone over

Harry, Joshua and Christine. "Wow, the Emblemes have never exuded this much power before. Could the legends of the mythical Warp

Digvolutionary powers be true?" said a very surprised Curlamon. "What do you mean?" asked Joshua. "Once long ago, I heard a tale that in a

time of such insurmountable crisis that all 10 Emblemes were activated in unison, a new power would be granted to the Digimon of the wielders

of the Emblemes of Honor, Destiny, and Commitment, a power so strong it was rumored to be able to help Rookie level digimon go straight to

the Mega level, hence the term Warp Digivolution." Curlamon said. "Only one way to find out then, isn't there?" Joshua asked the other two.

"Right. Warp Digivolve, Now!" cried Joshua, Harry, and Christine. "Roger! Curlamon Warp Digivolve To!........................................ _Warp, _

_Digivolve!_..............Orokumon!" cried the newly empowered Orokumon. "Hedwigmon, Warp Digivolve To!........................... _Warp, _

_Digivolve!_.........................Horntaylmon!" cried the newly empowered Horntaylmon. "Carumon, Warp Digivolve To!......................... _Warp, _

_Digivolve!_...........................Kerpymon!" cried the newly digivolved Kerpymon. "Say wha???? They reached the Mega level?" cried a very

dumbstruck and surprised Prongmon. "Yes, we did! Get him, Orokumon!" cried Joshua. "OK. Scion Slash!" cried Orokumon as twin tri-pronged

claws made of what appeared to be runite appeared from his hands and he began to slice up Ebonwumon, only moving on to Megidramon after

thoroughly desecrating the previous victim and claiming his data. "Don't let Orokumon have all the fun! Get in there!" Harry and Christine said

to their Digimon. "Right! Spike Tail Hammer!" cried Horntaylmon. "Gravity Flux Orb!" cried Kerpymon. The two attacks then melded together to

not only suck the remaining two Deva Elite in, but also destroy them. "This is not the end, Potter! You may have been able to defeat us Deva

Elite, but our masters, the Furious Five, will make mincemeat of you!" cried Prongmon before being disentagrated by the combined attack of

Kerpymon and Horntaylmon. "Don't you mean the Slick Six, Prongmon?" cried a familiar-sounding voice after Prongmon's final statement.

"WaruSeadramon?" cried a suprised Joshua. "Not quite. The name's GigaSeadramon now that I'm the new sixth member of the newly

rechristened Slick Six. Shall we show them why we got our name fellas?" said GigaSeadramon. "Not if we can help it! Your turn, guys!" cried

Jesse, Ginny, and Daniel as the same lights that shone on Joshua, Harry, and Christine started to shine on them. "Right, Jesse! Jaguamon,

Warp Digivolve To!............................_Warp, Digivolve!_.................................Porschamon!" cried the newly digivolved Porschamon. "Gacolmon,

Warp Digivolve To!........................._Warp, Digivolve!_......................... Brunhildemon!" cried the newly digivolved Brunhildemon. "Kunemon, Warp

Digvolve To!..................._Warp, Digivolve!_..........................AncientBeetlemon!" cried the newly digivolved AncientBeetlemon. "Get them!" cried

Jesse, Ginny, Harry, Daniel, Christine and Joshua all at once to their Mega leveled Digimon. "Scion Slash!" cried Orokumon. "Spike Tail Hammer!"

cried Horntaylmon. "Gravity Flux Orb!" cried Kerpymon. " "Exhaust-Fume Corrosion!" cried Porschamon. "Valkyrie Executioner!" cried

Brunhildemon. "Gigatron Laser!" cried AncientBeetlemon. But though the six attacks were powerful when melded together, they were only

powerful enough to take out a very surprised and annoyed GigaSeadramon. "Why is it always me getting digitized? It's not

fair........................_poof_" cried GigaSeadramon before dissaptating.


	6. The DigiTide Turns

Chapter 6:Turning of the Digi-Tides

"Good, all that did was take care of some dead weight we were hauling around." said the sneering Gryphasmon. Let me show you a true

attack!" "Solar Flare Burst!" he cried before launching a massive beam of solar energy at the Digimon. The attack would have succeeded too, if

Confuschimon hadn't have jumped in the way and intercepted it with his own body, "Confuschimon, why did you do it?" asked Daniel, who was

nearest to the heroic Digimon at the time of the heroic deed. "Because I know, as do most of you, that without Tim around, and that was who

really fell off the cliff to their death, not Joshua, he was merely dragged over with Tim cuz he happened to grab Joshua's neck on the way

down, that I'm nothing more than mere extra baggage, like GigaSeadramon was for the Fearsome Five. So it's really better this way for all of

us. For....g..i...v.e...m....e........................_foom_" said Confuschimon before he, too, dissapated. "Confuschimon, Tim,

Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!" cried out Daniel in agony. "Daniel, what's wrong?" asked Ginny concernedly. "Confuschimon just

sacrificed himself to save the others but not before telling me that Tim is also gone." Daniel said morosely. "Oh, wow that sucks." Ginny said.

"Wait, what? Why are all of you still standing around unharmed?" asked Gryphasmon, suprised. "Because, you giant turkey, a very brave and

noble Digimon just gave their life to shield them from your attack! Thanks to you, both Confuschimon and Tim are no more!" roared Daniel as

his Embleme and Joshua's started to Resonate again. "What's this?" asked Gryphasmon. "This, you foul git, is the power of friendship and of

DNA Digivolution!" cried Daniel as Orokumon and AncientBeetlemon started to glow the same colors as their partners' respective Emblemes,

then melded together. "Orokumon! _Foom! _AncientBeetlemon! _Fawooowaom!_ DNA Digivolve To!.........Oronyxmon!" cried Oronyxmon.

"Inconceivable. The prophecy of the legendary divine digimon being born of two united wills came true?" said Gryphasmon, stunned. "That's

right, Gryphasmon, and it is you who will be destroyed! Lance of the Holy!" Oronyxmon cried as he threw an enchanted halberd at

Gryphasmon, who was instantly impaled but still had enough time to cry out, "Curse you, Oronyxmon!" before exploding in a giant cloud of red

particles and dissapating. "NOOOO!!!!! This cannot be? They defeated our leader? Inconceivable! Digi-Splicer!" cried out Plesiomon, Hissmon,

Phoenixmon, and Rubedamon as a series of beams shot out and each one sucked up a different group of digimon and kids. The first beam

caught Joshua, Harry, Daniel and Oronyxmon and sent them to one point of the Digital World. The next beam caught Jesse, Ginny, Hedwigmon,

Brunhildemon and Porschamon and sent them elsewhere in the digiworld. The third beam caught Ron, Hermione, Eli, Ravixmon and Keramon

and shot them elsewhere in the Digiworld. The rest of the group stayed where they were. They, of course, being mostly digimon with no

partners or no way to reach the mega level had to retreat, but then turned around when they realized they still had Kerpymon. "Digi-Swords!"

cried Plesiomon as he sent a flurry of light swords at Kerpymon which then exploded into a sphere inside of which Kerpymon was captured

when they touched her. "Crap, run guys! I'll hold them off! Just go!" Christine said to the others. "Are you nuts, Chris?" Steven asked. "That's

suicide. You'd be killed!" "So what? As long as I can buy you enough time to escape and regroup the others, what happens to me is irrelavent.

Now go!" Christine said. Steven, Chiuamon, and Hawkmon then turned and fled. "Oy, Fearsome Fags! It's me you want! Come and get me!"

Christine taunted. The last thing Steven heard as he and the others fled the castle was the soft whoosh of Christine likely being captured in

the same sphere as Kerpymon. "Oh, great, so now we're all split up, AGAIN, none of know where the others are, and we're down one team

-member. What else could go wrong?" Steven asked himself dejectedly.


	7. Digital Reunion at Sea

Chapter 7:Digi-Reunion at Sea while under fire

"Where are we?" asked a thoroughly disoriented Jesse after his group came to after being assaulted by the Sea Beam, one of the four beams

released by the Digi-Splicer attack of the Fearsome Four, or more appropriately, The Dark Legion. "You are underwater, because I saved you."

replied a voice from seemingly all around the group. "Who are you?" asked Jesse. "I am MetalWhamon, the Mega form of Whamon. I saved you

guys from drowning, you know." MetalWhamon said. "Cool. Well met, MetalWhamon. I am Jesse, and these guys are Ginny, Hedwigmon,

Gacolmon, and Jaguamon." Jesse said to MetalWhamon. "Nice to meet all of you." MetalWhamon said. "I'm taking you to an Island where I saw

another group of kids like you who also had Digimon partners. I believe one of them said that they knew you, Jesse. Shorter bloke, missing a

left eye, had some little echidna-looking digimon for a partner." Whamon said to Jesse. "That's Joshua, my older brother. Good, that means our

friends are nearby. Thanks for your help, MetalWhamon." Jesse replied. "Did he just say our friends were nearby?" Ginny asked Jesse. "Yes, he

did. Why do you ask?" Jesse replied. "Just curious, I suppose." Ginny said. "Hold it right there, MetalWhamon! You're not going anywhere with

those kids, you traitor! Plesio Helix!" Plesiomon cried as he launched what looked like a giant icy ninja star at MetalWhamon. "MetalWhamon!

Look out!" Jesse said. "That does it. Jaguamon, Warp digivolve to.....Porschamon!" cried Porschamon. "Plesio Meteor!" cried Plesiomon as he

fired what looked like a meteor sized snowball at Porschamon. "How Dare You!" cried Jesse and MetalWhamon in unison as MetalWhamon and

Porschamon started to resonate. "Porschamon! _Woooam! _MetalWhamon! _Bwooaom!_ DNA digivolve to............................Krakenmon!" cried the

newly forged Krakenmon. "Whoa, they combined!" cried Jesse and Ginny in unison. "Yes we did, and now to take care of this stunted Digi-crud!

Hellfire Ink!" cried Krakenmon as he fired a stream of what looked to be flaming goo at Plesiomon, which hit him dead center and burned a hole

straight through the middle of Plesiomon. "Damn you! You beat me? Impossible! 

_Boboboboboboboboboboboboboboboboboboboboboboboboboboboboboboboooobooooobooom, ...foom!" _Plesiomon cried before exploding and then

dissapating. "Alright, that's another one of the Dark Legion's members down, and only three to go!" Jesse cried. "Thank you. Because of you, I

was able to awaken my full potential, but unfortunately that first attack of Plesiomon's proved to be lethal, so I must now be digitized, but I can

be digitized into your digivice so you can summon my data to meld with Porschamon anytime you need the power of Krakenmon. Deal?"

MetalWhamon asked Jesse. "Deal. Digitize!" said Jesse. Whamon's spirit was then sucked into Jesse's digivice. "Jesse? Is that you, bro?" asked

Joshua, who had just walked up. "Yup, it's me. Well now we're up another DNA-Digivolved Digimon and down another Dark Legion member. But

this new power came at a terrible price." Jesse said. "What do you mean?" Joshua asked. "Our friend, MetalWhamon, who helped save us from

drowning because that berk Plesiomon dropped us off in the middle of the ocean. Then he sacrificed his life energy so we could destroy

Plesiomon." Jesse answered grimly. "Cool, that means we only have two more members of the Dark Legion then. I personally took care of

Pheonixmon. That means we just have Rubedamon and Hissmon to deal with." Joshua said. "Joshua? Jesse? Is that you, guys?" asked another

voice. Steven, Chiuamon, and Hawkmon had just arrived. "Yeah, it's us. Where's Christine?" Joshua asked. "Rubedamon captured her and

Kerpymon and imprisoned them inside of Digi-Spheres." Steven said. "But I got rid of Hissmon on the way, thanks to Chiuamon and Hawkmon

fusing together to form MachSilphymon and slicing that snake up like a giant summer sausage." Steven added. "Cool, so i guess that means

you and I are DNA digivolve partners then, Steven." said another voice. Hermione, Ron, Eli, Ravixmon, and Keramon had just walked up. "Cool.

So everyone's back together except for Christine, who's being held captive by Rubedamon, the last member of the Dark Legion." Joshua said.

"Yup. So what say we go and rescue our friend?" Jesse said to many hearty cheers and cries of , "Hear, Hear!". "Not just yet." Joshua said.

"We're going to need to be able to all have DNA Digivolving partners, even Jesse who will have two options for DNA Digivolving thanks to a

timely sacrifice by a friend of his." Joshua added. So the others did just that. They started practicing DNA digivolving.

Progress Summary

Emblemes Awakened:10/10

DNA Digivolves:3/6(Jesse will end up with two because he can summon the data of MetalWhamon as an alternate DNA partner.)

Mega Digimon:8/10.

DigiDestined gathered:9/10

DD Pairings:Joshua/Daniel, Steven/Hermione, Jesse/MetalWhamon&???(have yet to find out which of the other kids will be his DD partner.)


	8. The Secret of Fearsome Five Citadel

Chapter 8:The Digi-War Begins

"Ok, guys. I guess that's good enough. Now's let's go pay Rubedamon a little visit so we can free our friends." Joshua said to the others. "Not

on your life, fools! Giga Cannon!" roared a voice from the shadows as a giant fiery beam appeared and shot itself straight at Ravixmon.

"Ravixmon, nooooooooooooooo!!!" cried Jesse and Ron in unison as their Emblems started to resonate and both of their digimon started to

glow. "Ravixmon! Jaguamon! Warp DNA Digivolve To!....................Splinchmon!" cried Splinchmon. "Ninja Kendo!" cried splichmon as the stick he

was holding turned into an energy stick and he started wielding it like a sword and running across the area with it, slicing up the odd

Machindramon or two as he went, for there was an army of at least a hundred Machindramon there! "Digital Purge!" cried another

Machindramon as he fired a bolt of electricity straight at Jesse's digivice, erasing all the data stored on it and thus permanently disabling

Jesse's use of Krakenmon. "Crap. There goes our ace in the hole." Jesse said. "Super Giga Cannon!" cried ten of the Machindramon in unison as

they melded their attacks into one massive fireball and launched it directly at Splinchmon. "Nooooooooooooo!" cried Eli and Ginny in unision as

their emblems started to resonate with one another. Meanwhile the two digimon assumed their Mega forms:Diaboromon and Brunhildemon.

"Diaboromon! Brunhildemon! DNA Digivolve To!........... Magnadramon!" cried Magnadramon. "Oh, crap." said one of the Machindramon as the

new digimon stepped in and harmlessly neutralized the attack. "Splichmon, ready? We'll attack these tin cans together." Magnadramon said to

Splinchmon. "Giga Flare Ninja Star!" cried Splinchmon. "Angelic Thunder!" cried Magnadramon as the two attacks fused together into a giant

multicolored hammer with two handles that both the DNA Digivolved Digimon held. "Paladin's Sledge!" the two cried as they swung the hammer

and instantly digitized every Machindramon in the room. "Cool so now we have the partnerships formed for DNA Digivolving. Daniel and I, Jesse

and Ron, Steven and Hermione, Eli and Ginny, and Harry and Christine, when we rescue her." Joshua said. "Alright, so what are we waiting for!

Let's go take Rubedamon down!" Steven said, and sure enough they left for Rubedamon's castle shortly thereafter. "So, you fools have

returned to try and defeat me again? So be it! Giga Flare Typhoon!" cried Rubedamon as he turned his castle into a fiery battlefield. "Lets do it

guys! Everyone Digivolve and attack!" Joshua said. "Curlamon! Kunemon! DNA Warp Digivolve to....Oronyxmon!" cried Oronyxmon. "Jaguamon!

Ravixmon! DNA Warp Digivolve to......Splinchmon!" cried Splinchmon. "Chiuamon! Hawkmon! DNA Warp Digivolve to........MachSilphymon!" cried

MachSilphymon. "Keramon! Gacolmon! DNA Warp Digivolve to.......Magnadramon!" cried Magnadramon. "Hedwigmon, Warp Digivolve

to.....Horntaylmon!" cried Horntaylmon. "Wow, Jesse, Look! Our digivices are glowing!" Joshua said to Jesse, for at that moment MetalWhamon

and Tohrumon, Confuschimon's Mega form, emerged from Jesse and Joshua's Digivices, respectively. "Now it's our turn to help out!

MetalWhamon! Tohrumon! DNA Digivolve to........Desgardiusmon!" cried Desgardiusmon. "What? This cannot be! The legendary high lord of the

Digital Soverigns is awake at long last?" cried Rubedamon. "That's right! Des Antidote!" cried Desgardiusmon as he destroyed the spheres

holding Christine and Kerpymon prisoner, allowing them to rejoin the fight. "Alright, now its our turn to DNA Digivolve!" Harry and Christine said

in unison. "Horntaylmon! Kerpymon! DNA Digivolve to............Drasaurasmon!" cried Drasaurasmon. "No! Inconceivable, the brats have acheived

the power of DNA Digivolution! Could they possibly have what it takes to unlock this castle's sealed power?" thought Rubedamon. "You'll never

get to find out. Hellfire Storm!" cried Drasaurasmon as he sent a rain of fiery boulders down upon Rubedamon, the last of which hit him dead

center. "Can it really have happened? I, the last of the Fearsome Five, fall in defeat? Master Milleniummon, help me." cried Rubedamon before

he burst into flames and dissapated. "So, you are the fools who defeated my loyal servants and unlocked the power of DNA Digivolution. Hear

my name and tremble, for I am the harbringer of your doom, MoonMilleniummon!" cried MoonMilleniummon. "Wow, so this is the master of the

Fearsome Five?" thought Joshua. "How can we defeat this guy if it took all of us DNA Digvolving just to bring down the Fearsome Five?" Joshua

asked as he looked on hopelessly at what appeared to be the bleakest situation he and his friends had ever found themselves in.

DD Pairng Update

Pair 1-Joshua/Daniel:Oronyxmon

Pair 2-Jesse/Ron:Splinchmon

Pair 3-Steven/Hermione:MachSilphymon

Pair 4-Eli/Ginny:Magnadramon

Pair 5-MetalWhamon/Tohrumon:Desgardiusmon

Pair 6-Harry/Christine:Drasaurasmon


	9. Saved By A DigiMiracle

Chapter 9:Saved by a Digi-Miracle

"Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha, it's hopeless, you fools! Even with the ability to DNA Digivolve, you'll never beat me!"

cried MoonMilleniummon. "Reverse Digivolve Mach II!" cried MoonMilleniummon as six adamantium blades shot out of his central core and struck

each Digimon, instantly splitting them in two and reducing both Digimon to Digieggs. "What, our digimon are digieggs? Nooo, this cannot be

happening!" Joshua cried. "Guys, we need to grab all the Digieggs and get out of here now!" Joshua cried. Just then, all the digieggs rehatched

and turned into their rookie forms. "Yay! Our Digimon are alive again." Joshua said. "Yup, that's right. Now allow me to help you guys to acheive

the power to destroy MoonMilleniummon!" cried a familiar sounding voice:the voice of Tim Stuart. "Tim, I thought you were dead?" Joshua

asked. "Yes, I am. But I've been permitted to remain as a ghost in the Digiworld so i could help you guys out once more. Behold, the hidden

Uni-Armor! These special Digieggs are strong enough to fuse three digimon together and then take that DNA Digimon and Golden Armor

Digivolve it to increase the power even further." Tim explained. "This is the Uni-Armor of Trust, meant for the ones with the emblemes of Honor,

Commitment and Loyalty. In other words, it means Joshua, Ginny and Eli." Tim said while pointing to the first egg, which Joshua, Ginny and Eli

all stood in front of. "This is the Uni-Armor of Judgement. This is meant for the one with the Emblemes of Discretion, Humility, and Discipline. So

that means that Jesse, Ron and Steven need to stand by this Uni-Armor." Tim said. Jesse, Ron and Steven went to stand by their assigned Uni-

Armor. "This next Uni-Armor is called the Uni-Armor of Responsibilty, meant to be held by me, Eli, and Hermione, but as I am unable to hold it

due to being deceased, Confuschimon will do it in my stead." Tim said. Thus, Hermione, Daniel, and Confuschimon all stood by their assigned

Uni-Armor. "This last Uni-Armor is called the Uni-Armor of Integrity, meant for those with the Emblemes of Maturity and Destiny, as well as the

Carrier. So that means you two, Harry and Christine, as well as Otamamon are to stand by this Uni-Armor." Tim said and the final group moved

to their Uni-armor. "OK, now repeat after me. Uni-Armor, energize!" "Uni-Armor Energize!" the group all cried out in unison. "Trust! Uni-Armor

Energize!" Josh, Ginny and Eli cried. "Gacolmon, Curlamon, Keramon! Warp Digivolve To......Brunhildemon, Orokumon, Diaboromon!

Brunhildemon, Orokumon, Diaboromon Uni-Armor Digivolve To.........MasterKabuterimon!" cried MasterKabuterimon. "Judgement! Uni-Armor

Energize!" Jesse, Ron, and Steven cried. "Jaguamon, Ravixmon, Chiuamon! Warp Digivolve To.........Porschamon, Splintmon, Pitmon!

Porschamon, Splintmon, Pitmon! Uni-Armor Digivolve To.......MasterGarurumon!" cried MasterGarurumon. "Responsiblity! Uni-Armor Energize!"

cried Tim, Eli and Hermione. "Confuschimon, Kunemon, Hawkmon! Warp Digivolve to......Tohrumon, AncientBeetlemon, Rocmon! Tohrumon,

AncientBeetlemon, Rocmon Uni-Armor Digvolve to.....MasterAngemon!"cried MasterAngemon. "Integrity! Uni-Armor, Energize! Otamamon,

Hedwigmon, Carumon! Warp Digivolve To......Kerpymon, MetalWhamon,Horntaylmon! Kerpymon, MetalWhamon, Horntaylmon Uni-Armor

Digivolve to............MasterZudomon!" cried MasterZudomon. "Well done, guys. From now on, my spirit shall be ready to assist you at a

moment's notice! All you need do to summon me is call my name and say you need help. Farewell for now, my friends." Tim said before

vanishing. "Inconceivable! You fools figured out the secret to this castle's power source and used it to strengthen yourselves?" asked a very

suprised and bewildered MoonMilleniummon. "Yes, but I thought the lord of the Digiworld was named Apocalymon." Joshua said. " I was

Apocalymon, but then one day a young man by the name of Lord Voldemort apporoached me with an offer of allegiance if i would give him the

power to do away with some brat called Harry Potter. Naturally, part of the deal involved him transferring all of his magic into me in exchange

for me converting him into a digimon of the highest level and power. Of course his power was so immense i was able to digivolve into

Milleniummon and then after you guys defeated the last of my servants, Rubedamon, he called me in his last moments and transferred the

remnants of his energy to me, which was enough to enable me to become MoonMilleniummon." MoonMilleniummon answered Joshua. "And

what did you do to Voldemort?" Harry asked. "So you're called Harry Potter, are you? No need to worry, he's fine, but they call him

Voldimusmon now and he's my partner and co-ruler of the Digital World." MoonMilleniummon answered. "Enough talk, fiend! It's time for us, the

Digital Kaisers, to take you down!" cried MasterKabuterimon. "Kaiser Axe!" cried MasterKabuterimon. "Kaiser Bow!"cried MasterZudomon.

"Kaiser Daggers!" cried MasterGarurumon. "Kaiser Sword!" cried MasterAngemon. "Kaiser Blaster, fully assembled! Charging! Kaiser Aurora,

fueled by Emblemes! Fire!" cried the Digimon Kaisers in unison as they fired off a giant gunshot which expelled a giant ray of light which struck

MoonMilleniummon dead center and shatterd his armor field. "Angel Staff!" cried Master Angemon as he picked up his Bo Staff and threw it at

the weakened MoonMilleniummon and skewered him cleanly. "This isn't over! You still have Voldimusmon to face before you'll have saved the

digital world! Curse You, DigiDestined!" cried MoonMilleniummon before he exploded and dissapated. "Ah, DigiDestined. We meet at last. my

name is Voldimusmon, the ruler of the Digiworld!" said Voldimusmon. "And you, Potter, are coming with me! Avada Kedavrix!" Voldimusmon

cried as he fired a giant beam of green light that hit Harry full on. Harry then fell to the ground, looking thoroughly lifeless as he lay there.

"Harry? Are you OK?" cried Joshua. But Harry did not answer Joshua. Instead he simply lay there. "He's not......?"


	10. The Final BattlePower of Aku

Chapter 10:Fate of Two Worlds

"Harry, answer me!" Joshua said as he shook Harry. "Uhh, wha....where am I? And why do I have such a dreadful headache? Oh that's right my

head hurts cuz its about to burst in order to release a new power!" Harry cried as he exploded and turned into ten beams of light and a fully-

revived Tim. "Tim, you're alive!" Joshua cried. "Yeah, Harry brought me back by sacficing himself in order to both revive me and release the

Power of Aku." Tim replied. "What's the Power of Aku?" Joshua asked Tim. "Once, a long time ago, a group of kids very much like us were led to

this very same castle by Harry's late godfather Sirius Black to confront MaloMyotismon and the then newly-born Apocalymon. Needless to say,

they had to sacrifice Sirius to unleash the power of Aku for members of the bloodlines of Potter and Black carry within them the essence of the

legendary witch doctor spirit, Aku Aku, and it is he who is capable of using his power to take many Digimon and merge them into one massively

powerful Digimon. Anyhow, this one Digimon, whose name was KaiserSusanoomon, was able to defeat MaloMyotismon but not Apocalymon. He

was, however, able to seal him inside of that armor field which he was in when you fought him as MoonMilenniummon. Moreover, the digimon

that Aku Aku fused together were in fact the ancesters of none other than our partner digimon. So our digimon also possess the power to

become KaiserSusanoomon, but it required a Potter or Black to make the ultimate sacrifice, and as there were no more Blacks as Sirius was the

last of the line, Harry was the only living member of both bloodlines left. So it fell to him to make the selfsame sacrifice." Tim explained. "How did

you find all this out?" Joshua asked Tim. "Harry told me before he crossed over with his godfather. He also gave me this orb to bring in and told

me to read this chant to summon Aku Aku, an orb moreover, that Harry had inherited from his father James Potter. He taught me to read the

text on the orb so i can summon the spirit of Aku Aku to aid us, so without further delay, I will now read the chant." Tim said, and read aloud

from the orb, "Great lord of the sky, please hear my cry, and transform thyself from orb of light and bring me victory in this fight. Bathe the room

in your glow, and cast your rage upon my foe. Appear now in this endgame as I call your name, Aku Aku!" read Tim. Shortly after Tim finished

reading the chant, an enormous wooden mask appeared from the orb. "Who has freed me from my prision?" the mask asked. "It is I, Timothy

Stuart. My friends and I have need of your help for your fair Digiworld is again in great peril from the evil of the newly Digivolved

MoonMilenniummon and his new accomplice Voldimusmon, who destroyed his own partner and seized control of the Digiworld and is poised to

destroy us, the Digidestined." Tim said. "Ah,the descendant of Solomon Ritter. Nice to meet you, Steven. My name is Aku Aku. I will gladly lend

you my assistance to defeat this Voldimusmon so we can restore peace to the Digital World!" Aku Aku said. "Light of Holy Unification!" Aku Aku

cried and a holy light washed over the digimon. "Kaiser digimon, unite! DNA Digivolve to...KaiserSusanooomon!" cried KaiserSusanoomon. "No!

You tapped the Power of Aku? But how?" "That's for us to know and for you to never find out! By the way, Harry sends his best from the spirit

world, Moldypuss!" Tim said. "roooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!!!!!""" cried Voldimusmon as he turned into a massive serpent and

assumed a fighting pose. "Guys, we can defeat him, but it will require us to sacrifice ourselves to do it! We will never forget you guys and are

truly grateful for all the time we spent as your partner Digimon! But when this attack connects, not only will it destroy Voldimusmon, but it will

send you guys back to the spots where you guys came from. Farewell! Ragnarok Kamikaze Explosion!" KaiserSusanoomon said. He then

attached himself to Voldimusmon as he began to glow and expand and constrict rapidly, only to the puff out to three times his size and turn

white. "Guys, get ready. It's time for us to go home!" Joshua said. "Before we go, there's something I'd like to do." Ginny said, then walked

over and kissed a thoroughly surprised Jesse. "Be my boyfriend? I love you." Ginny asked Jesse. Joshua and Ron looked at each other after this

and the look that Ron saw in Joshua's eyes said, _We'll have to be sure tokeep a really sharp eye on these two._ "Yes, of course I will, Ginny. I love

you too." Jesse said. "Ok, I guess as long as we're all together to witness this, Christina Michele Miller, I love you with all my heart and present

you with this as a symbol of my commitment to you. Will you do me the ultimate favor of being my wife that i can love and cherish for the rest of

my life? Will you marry me?" Steven asked a thoroughly surprised Christine. "Yes, I'll marry you, Steven!" Christine shouted before running over

and kissing Steven full on the lips. Right after that, KaiserSusanoomon exploded, destroying it and Voldimusmon and sending the kids back

through the portals to where they came from.

Back in Chico.......................

"Joshua Dean Barkdoll, there you are! I've been looking all over for you and Jesse along with your old friend Talara here." Joshua's mother said

as Joshua got to his feet. "Uhhh, Jesse? Guys? Where'd everyone go?" Joshua asked disorientedly. "Joshua, you silly, you've been unconscious

for the past week on the floor of this restraunt, but after the first two days you came to and then slept the rest of the time." Joshua's mother

told him. _Damn, that whole thing was just a dream?_ Joshua thought to himself. But it was so real, and so fun. But he knew, deep down that

someday he would find his friends and reunite with them, deep down. For this was not a mere dream, but a legend, and a legend that would

go on to endure eternally...........

Fin

So, what did you think of my fanfic? Plz feel free to rate and review it and don't be afraid to be honest with your opinion. I won't get mad if you

have criticism of my work. I'd like to hear it. I'd love to get your input on ways to make this work better.

sithlorde1988


End file.
